Encore
by tfnmal23
Summary: SPOILERS for 4x17 if you haven't watched it yet. Just a little aftermath of the one woman show. ONE SHOT COMPLETE ENJOY! Please review, thank you, I love you!


So did that just happen? Did she grab his hand and hold it? Holy crap! She did.

This is what was running through Castle's head. Any connection that he and Beckett have is different somehow. I mean, he have to be a complete idiot to not realize that she recently went through being jealous of Sophia. So clearly there is something there and they are both in limbo. Not denial. They are in limbo because he has his secret, she has hers and neither of them knows who should release this information first or at all. What they have is more than these secrets? They can get past this with a few scraps, bruises and cuts, but in the end there will be a happy ending.

"Oh Richard, Kate, what did you think of the play?" Martha came back to meet them where they were sitting on the sofa. She just saw Marcus to the door.

"Martha, it was great. Wonderfully done and I'm learning so much more about Rick, so thank you," Kate replies.

"Well kiddo, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Richard doesn't seem to be a fan."

"Mother, I am a fan, when it doesn't involve me, but you know you had a sweet yet brief moment where I fell in love with the story."

"Well my dear, wasn't you that told me I had to plug in a twist or otherwise it will end up all mushy and predictable."

He smirked and glared in her direction. Using his line was adorable, but she got him. She was totally right, so he took his spot as not taking the role of son as well as she did mother. And most likely Alexis and Kate would agree that Martha raised a perfect gentleman.

Alexis came down to say goodnight. She hugged her Gram. "Gram, I had a great time helping you. Very successful night. Good night."

"Goodnight dear."

"Kate, thanks for coming," she hugged the detective for the first time and also called her Kate.

"Goodnight Alexis."

"Dad, Goodnight. Seems like this are back on track here," she winked at him and spun on her heels to her room.

"Sweetie, I'm right behind you," said Martha. "Goodnight kids." she winked too. Kate picked up on it both times as did Castle. Martha and Alexis are little shippers investing in their relationship. Hopefully, they can start moving forward investing in their relationship too.

They just laugh at her dramatic exit up the stairs. Then Castle speaks while watching her laugh, "So she is gone now. You can speak honestly. What did you think?"

"Oh Castle, it was great. Touching, with added humor. Just the right touch," she joked with him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I have big shoulders and I'm kind of honored because essentially I was her muse."

"Awwww, I'm proud of you for looking at it that way," she placed her hand on his hand above his leg.

"Well, Detective, would like some more cham-pag-ne? (he pronounced just as typed) to make her smile or laugh). She seemed to be laughing at all of his jokes now. Even those that he thought were a bit cheesy, but he was testing the waters. Testing for happy, fun Beckett like tonight or cranky, jealous, spit-fire Beckett like the CIA double agent days. She was happy, fun Beckett tonight and he could take that any day.

She had time to think and answer because she noticed him in thought. "Yes, as long as you are joining me. Your glass is empty too and I don't drink alone."

"You know? After a case we always for a victory lap at Remy's or The Old Haunt, we should go out for a _**real**_ victory lap some time?"

"Do you want to go to the track, Castle? I will lap you. That won't be a victory for you," she bit her bottom lip and then looked up to smile. She knew he was talking about maybe checking out a different establishment, not racing cars on a track.

"Ha, you're cute, but I was thinking of trying something different."

"I got what you meant and yeah, sure, why not. The next case we close, you pick the place and we'll check it out."

"Really? "You and me?"

"Yes, you and me."

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind for next time." Whoa. Next time. Hand cuffs. Without the tiger. I know I've asked this before, but really, is that a new lipstick? Is he going crazy or is Beckett wearing lipstick these days? His ADD is overtaking his thoughts. "So this case has changed my views on Disney princesses, what about you? I was kind of thrown off with Little Red Riding Hood."

"Well thankfully Disney keeps inventing new princesses and new stories with happy endings." She finished up the rest of her champagne in her glass. She sat it on the coffee table. "Well, I'm going to head out. This was fun and thank you for the help on the case. Thanks to you we caught the real fairytale killer. And who would have thought, it was about the bow being tied incorrectly. You are really great at find the missing pieces, Castle?"

"Wow. Was that just a compliment, Kate? I'm touched."

"Yes, yes it was. Like Esposito said, you make a great mascot for the precinct." Oh, she couldn't help it. He walked right into that one.

"Clearly, this is pick on Richard Castle night." He started walking with her towards the door. He went into the closet to grab her coat and she turned to allow him to put in on for her. She was smiling and pretty smiling the whole evening. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

She leaned in to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Yes. Is that even a question anymore?"

He didn't have time to reply. He was caught off guard by the words, so all he could do was watch her leave his loft. Once it all registered, he just closed the door to the loft, turned towards the living room, stopped and smiled. 'This was a happy ending to a pretty rough day.'


End file.
